


Arthur and Merlin need you to vote!

by chrisemrys



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, SMALL mention, and a cake, colin morgan poll too!, since this has merthur expect a kiss and a mention of making love, warning implicit wicked activity with the cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisemrys/pseuds/chrisemrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about Merthur needing your vote!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dears! Obviously, the purpose of this story is mainly to let you know that there is a poll and there is a need for your vote ;P Consider yourself the round table in this ;D

Merlin rushed inside Arthur's room, breathless. "Arthur!"

The King glanced at Merlin, wary-and worried. "What is it?"

"The slash madness tourney has started!"

Arthur slammed his hands on his table. "What?! Why wasn't I informed? Where does it takes place?"

Merlin took out a scroll, showing in to Arthur. It read:

<http://www.thebacklot.com/ultimate-slash-madness-sweet-16-voting/07/2013/2/>

Arthur cursed. "Gather the Round Table!"

* * *

Arthur stood regally, watching each of his friends-his round table.

"My friends, Merlin and I are in need of you. It is important that you go to the place of this scroll." He gestured at the scroll Merlin had shown him earlier. "I cannot allow us to loose. We have to fight!"

Merlin stood up then. "The instructions are these: you can vote for us as many time as you want, until a message tell you you have to wait a cooldown time. Cooldown time is around one hour. Then you can vote again until cooldown time, and so on. The tourney is only at its first round, so don't forget to watch over it and vote as long as we, Merthur, is still here!"

Arthur grinned at Merlin. "Now, spread the words!"

"Oh! Wait! I almost forgot!" Merlin squeaked.

Arthur turned to Merlin, curious. "What?"

Merlin smiled sheepishly. "I have a friend who needs vote too. Colin Morgan is his name. I believe you can vote only once per round for this tourney though, so spread the word and keep watch too!"

With that, Merlin too another scroll:

[www.bbcamerica.com/anglophenia/2013/07/vote-in-the-anglo-fan-favorites-tournament-men-of-2013-round-1/5/](http://www.bbcamerica.com/anglophenia/2013/07/vote-in-the-anglo-fan-favorites-tournament-men-of-2013-round-1/5/)

"This is all." Merlin finished.

Arthur smirked. "No, one last thing. A little... ah, encouragement for voting for us."

The King turned toward his Warlock, and took his face between his hands. He planted a soft kiss on his lips, Merlin melting against his body. Soon, hands travelled body as the kiss turned passionate.

"We got it! Wait for us to go vote before taking off your clothes!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dears! Just a little addition about Colin's poll ;)

Arthur ran his fingers through Merlin's hairs, glancing down at his lover. "What is the matter?"

Merlin looked up at his King, smiling faintly. "Just a bit worried about my friend."

"Colin? Why?"

"Well, round two has start, but I'm not sure the Round Table knows it yet. And I realized I made a mistake when announcing the number of vote."

Arthur kissed Merlin's cheek. "Well, what about us writing an announcement, and tomorrow we make it public?"

Merlin's eyes sparkled. "Yes, please!"

And with that he jumped out the bed-naked as the day he was born. Arthur stared, then shook his head. More important matter now that going for round two of amazing making love.

* * *

The following morning, this annoucement could be seen plastered everywhere in Camelot:

"Dear citizens, We-King Arthur and King Merlin-ask of you to go to the tourney of our friend at this place: <http://www.bbcamerica.com/anglophenia/2013/08/vote-in-the-anglo-fan-favorites-tournament-men-of-2013-round-2/8/>

As opposed to previously announced, voting can be done more than once per round-though the excat number is unknown (one per hour? one per day?).

Finally, future round will be announced probably a day or two after the current one is finished. Keep watch for each future round to the right of the finished round!"

A small message had been added quickly at the end.

"Only 11 hours left for Merlin&Arthur tourney! Spread the word, vote; and hope to see us in next round! ;)"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin is sad, Arthur comforts him (aka Colin needs vote!)

Arthur stopped short as he entered in his room, eyeing Merlin. His lover was laying on his side, hugging a pillow. The King would call this adorable, only he could see the worry on the other King of Camelot.

"Merlin?" Arthur whispered as he walked toward their bed.

The Warlock glanced at him, smiling weakly. "It's nothing..."

Arthur scwoled as he sat beside his lover. "Merlin..."

Merlin sighed. "My friend. It doesn't look good, he might loose this round..."

Arthur's eyes softened. He laid behind Merlin, wrapping his arm around his waist and kissing his cheek. "Well, in this case we will extend our plea for help outside Camelot."

Merlin's eyes brightened. "You would?" He asked in a small voice.

Arthur smiled fondly. "Anything to see you smile again."

* * *

Later, Merlin brightened as his eyes landed on the cake in Arthur's hands. Then his eyes turned wicked, making Arthur clear his throat.

" _Anything_ to make me smile?"

Arthur wondered if he should regret his words.

The thought was forgotten minutes later, as Arthur had the pleasure of feeling Merlin's tongue lapping the cake off his body.

* * *

In the end, letters were send to all kingdoms. None would refuse a favor for the two admired Kings; and many would fight for one of the Kings' friend.

<http://www.bbcamerica.com/anglophenia/2013/08/vote-in-the-anglo-fan-favorites-tournament-men-of-2013-quarterfinals/5/>


End file.
